


Break Up With Your Girlfriend

by omgspnfanfiction



Series: I Want It, I Got It [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Drunk, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blow Jobs, Breaking Furniture, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, Compulsion, Couch Sex, Crying, Damon Watching, Damon turned on, Dirty Dancing, Doggy Style, Drinking, Drinking Games, Dry Humping, Elena Watching, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Grinding, Human Elena Gilbert, Humiliating Elena, Incest, Incest Kink, Infidelity, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Jealousy, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Love, Masturbation, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Neck Kissing, Never Have I Ever, Orgasm, Passion, Playing Games, Polyamory, Riding, Ripping Clothes, Seduction, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Slow Sex, Smut, Stefan is dating Elena, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Voyeur Damon Salvatore, Voyeurism, almost poly, being watched, brother/sister/brother, gif, no Elena hate, no one touches her though, noncon Elena, porn with little plot, she's forced to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Stefan's never had a lap dance before, Y/n can’t just leave him to suffer that way, its a coincidence that the song has a hidden message in it.





	Break Up With Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like or are squeamish with incest, this isn’t the fic for you. Set in Season 1-2, Damon is 169yrs old, Stefan is 162yrs old, Y/n is 158yrs old. The title is inspired by Ariana Grande 'Break Up With Your Girlfriend' and has her lyrics in the fic.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/)

“Fuck” Damon moaned out. He was becoming addicted to your lips, especially how they wrapped around him so perfectly, always making him fall apart within minutes.

Ever since he took you in the kitchen a few weeks ago, the two of you couldn’t keep your hands off each other, doing it anywhere and everywhere. Which was how you found yourself in the library kneeling in front of a mostly naked Damon.

“Wanna join us Stef, her mouth is amazing” Damon asks smirking, surprising Stefan as he caught him in the doorway watching you. You didn’t stop moving your mouth on Damon’s cock once you realized he was in the room, only moving your eyes from Damon’s to his. He seemed frozen unable to leave like he knew he should. A whimper escaped your lips at seeing him there and at the suggestion of tasting him.

At your whimper, Stefan mumbled an apology and ran full speed out of the room. You were upset he didn’t join you, but you knew he wouldn’t have taken Damon’s suggestion anyway. He made it pretty clear he was set on pretending he had never caught you two together. 

You mentally shake yourself and go back to making Damon spray his cum down your throat.

***

“Sorry about earlier Stef. I honestly thought you would be at Elena’s tonight and that we had the house to ourselves.” You say once you’ve entered the living room a little while after getting caught. “No Elena tonight?”

“No”

“So, Stef how’d you like the show this time” Damon asks as he walks into the room before you can ask anything more, he was freshly dressed and wearing his leather jacket, ready to go out.

“Be nice De” You say smiling at him as Stefan avoided replying.

“Yeah, yeah.” Damon said rolling his eyes and placing his hands around your waist. “Okay babe I’m off for the night”

“Have fun, love you” You say wrapping your arms around his neck as he pulled you closer in and pressed his lips to yours. He didn’t just leave it at a peck either, he knew Stefan was watching and gave him a little show. Pushing his tongue down your throat and getting you to moan loudly into his mouth. You laugh as you pull away from his tasty lips and push him lightly, he laughs and walks out the door. “Bye, baby.”

“Where’s he going?”

“Oh, he just needs a fresh snack for the night” You tell him shrugging as if it was no big deal. Stefan didn’t seem to think the same though judging by the way his eyes widen at your comment and he all but jumps off the couch “What? You just let him leave like that, don’t you care that he could hurt someone?”

“Calm down Stef, no reason to get your panties in a twist. I’m only kidding. He’s just going to the bar for an alcoholic drink, not a human one.” You laugh.

“That’s not funny Y/n.” Stefan replies looking away from you in annoyance. “Why didn’t you go with him?”

“I wasn’t in the mood to go out. But since we both seem to be staying in tonight, how about we have a movie marathon.”

“I don’t –”

“Please, Stef! I never see you anymore. I miss you.” You beg, eyes watering. He had been spending every moment since he caught you and Damon, with Elena, trying to keep himself from doing the same thing Damon did and give in to you. But he didn’t realize how much this distance he had set was hurting you, the last thing he ever wanted was to see you sad or worse cry because of him.

“Okay, fine” He relented.

“Really?!” You squeal, jumping into his arms and surprising him. He moved quickly though and caught you, hands automatically moving to your ass to hold you up. Wrapping your arms around him and kissing his cheek you whisper. “Thank you, Stef, you’re the best!”

***

“Let’s play a game.” You said once you were halfway through the second movie you were watching. This was the longest you had spent with him since he caught you in the kitchen and he was secretly happy at the chance to spend time with you, even though he was the one avoiding you. But he just couldn’t look you in the eye after that one, feeling so disappointed in himself he had promised not to get close to you like that. So, he had started staying at Elena’s more or having her come to him so he was never alone with you, for fear he wouldn’t be able to handle himself.

The problem was you wouldn’t let him forget what he had seen. Anytime he was home, you were doing everything in your power to get him to give in to his desires. You had started wearing just panties and one of Damon’s shirts around the house, you’d even wear Stefan’s shirts some days to really tease him. Then you started to walk around in just a towel after your showers for longer than was necessary. Finding any excuse to touch him and have him close to you. But the worst was anytime he was with Elena in his bed he would hear your screams as you and Damon would go at it and he would start picturing you instead of Elena and that always made him cum instantly.

Even if he hadn’t walked in on the two of you today, he knew you and Damon hadn’t stopped since the first time he caught you, as you made sure he could hear it every time he was home and that drove him crazy with jealousy and lust. He didn’t care that you had been with Damon, but it killed him to hear you moan for him or say I love you too him when he so desperately wanted to hear that directed at him. But unlike Damon, he wasn’t willing to taint you just to be selfish and have what he wanted, no, you deserved more than that.

“What game?” He asked shaking his head at how easy he gave in to your every wish, he knew your intentions and still couldn’t help but give in to you each time.

“Let’s play a drinking game. It’s been forever since we just hung out and got drunk together.” You said looking up into his eyes, begging for him to say yes. He knew he shouldn’t, but you looked so happy to finally be spending time with him after so long that he didn’t want to say no and hurt you. So, he nodded and watched as you ran off to get the liquor, coming back with a bottle for each of you and shot glasses.

He sighed, it was going to be a long night

***

“Never have I ever fought my brother for a girl.” You say laughing as he rolls his eyes and takes a shot.

“Low blow Y/n.” Stefan says crossing his arms in front of him as you laugh and shrug waving for him to take his turn.

“Never have I ever been on the receiving end of anal.” Stefan says and watched in surprise as you took another shot. “Really?”

“Bitch, we are over 150 years old what have you been doing that you haven’t” You ask just as surprised. He just shrugs and you roll your eyes taking your turn. Placing an innocent smile on your lips you look him in the eye and say, “Never have I ever watched someone have sex.”

He turns red and shifts in his seat uncomfortably before taking a shot. You had to bite your lip to keep from laughing at his reaction. God, he was so easy to tease. “Come on Stef it’s your turn.”

“Okay.” He said rolling his eyes at your impatience, but secretly glad you were not going to say anything more on the subject. “Never have I ever got a lap dance.”

You take a shot and turn your eyes to Stefan, “Seriously, you’ve never gotten a lap dance before.”

“You have?” He says, surprised once more at all you were revealing tonight.

“Yes, but that’s not important right now. Dude, seriously what have you been doing the last 162 years.” He shrugs.

“Oh my god, Stef, I can’t let this happen. Wait a sec” You say dashing from the room. Stefan stares in confusion but shrugs it off and takes a sip from the bottle, tilting his head back into the couch too drunk to care what you were talking about.

~You got me some type of way (Hmm)  
Ain't used to feelin' this way (Mmm-mmm)~

The next thing Stefan heard was your current favorite song come on the speakers as you waltzed back in the room and stood in front of him. Slowly beginning to dance, showing your intention and mouthing the words to him. He was too stunned to even question you.

~I do not know what to say (Yeah, yeah)  
But I know I shouldn't think about it  
Took one fuckin' look at your face (Hmm)~

Smiling as you slink down onto the floor and crawl towards his legs. He’s staring down at you in complete awe, watching you as if he was hypnotized. You place your hands on his legs and slide them up his thighs, making him tense up and harden more than he already was by this game. Smiling once more at his reaction you close his legs and stand up slowly, shaking your hips with every move you make.

~Now I wanna know how you taste (Mmm-mmm)  
Usually don't give it away (Yeah, yeah)  
But you know I'm out here thinkin' 'bout it~

Leaning over Stefan and straddling his hips once you’ve stood off the floor, his hands automatically come to your waist before he realizes and places them at his side, still trying to not cross a line with you.

~Then I realize she's right there  
And I'm at home like, "Damn, this ain't fair"~

As soon as the chorus hits, you begin whispering the words to him and moving your hips back and forth. Causing him to groan and dig his hands further into the couch, struggling for control.

~Break up with your girlfriend (Girlfriend)  
Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored  
You could hit it in the mornin' (Mornin')  
Yeah, yeah, like it's yours  
I know it ain't right  
But I don't care (Care)  
Break up with your girlfriend (Girlfriend)  
Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored~

You break off from singing the words but keep grinding down onto his lap, making sure you keep it nice and easy, not wanting him to lose it before he was inside you. But he was already going crazy, having ripped a part of the couch where his hands had stayed, just so he wouldn’t touch you.

You were determined to break him though and kept grinding as you look him in the eye and reach around your back to unclasp your bra. Loving how he stilled completely underneath you and couldn’t take his eyes off your newly exposed chest.

Laughing you start kissing his neck and nipping your way down until your back on your knees in front of him. You unbutton his jeans and pull them down his waist, as he sits up to help you. Smiling you drag your nails up his thighs and move over his boxers dragging your hand up and down his shaft. Giving him a few teasing strokes, before you bring your lips down around his boxers and mouth at his clothed cock.

“Fuck” He groans out.

“Break up with your girlfriend Stefan, yeah, yeah ‘cause I’m bored.” You say as you replace your mouth with your hand and remove the boxers from his body, tossing them to the side with his jeans. He looked down as you said that, not being able to stop himself any longer he grabbed the back of your neck, dragging you up and slamming his lips to yours.

You attack his mouth, exchanging wet kisses until he couldn’t handle it anymore and needed more than just your lips on his. Grabbing the back of your thighs he placed you back on his lap, never once breaking the kiss. Settling on his lap, his hands waste no time and move to hold onto your hips as both of yours grab at his hero hair.

Without thinking about it your hips start to move against his and it doesn’t take him long to start grinding back. Feeling his naked cock slide back and forth with only your shorts between him and your pussy, made you shiver with excitement.

“Fuck” He moaned out, taking his lips off yours to watch as he touched you, he could feel how soaked you were for him and he immediately took advantage by placing two fingers inside you. Causing you to let out a rather loud moan. This was what Stefan had wanted though, he wanted to hear you make sounds for him, just like he had heard the past few weeks. It was all happening so fast he didn’t even give you a chance to get accustomed to the sensation of his fingers before he started moving them as quick as he could inside you.

“Fuck Stefan” You moan and tighten your grasp on his hair, burying your face in his neck and giving him a kiss there. He starts scissoring you from his place underneath you, as you breathe hard against him.

“Please big brother, I want you inside me.” You begged.

He growled at your words, removing his fingers from inside you and sticking them in his mouth, tasting you for the first time. Giving another swear, you couldn’t help but smile at him and lift your legs a bit to grab his hard cock and guide it inside you. Neither one of you stopping the groan that came out as you felt him settle fully inside you. Placing your forehead to his forehead to take a moment to get used to the feeling and catch your breath. Stefan doing the same, as he felt he was going to cum from just feeling you wrapped around him. He finally had the only thing he’s ever really wanted in life and he planned to enjoy every moment he could.

Once you felt ready to continue, you pulled away from him and place your hand on his shoulders, beginning to lift yourself up and down.

“Y/n/n” Stefan moans as he squeezes your hips hard at the feeling of you riding him.

“Fuck Stef! You feel so fucking good inside me” You tell him, moving your body quicker.

“Your so tight” Stefan groaned out. You smiled down at him and slow your pace, wanting to remember this in case Stefan decided he didn’t want you later. He moved his eyes to meet yours as you both rocked against each other, bringing your foreheads together once more.

“I…” Stefan started to say before he changed his mind and instead brought his lips to yours and kissed you, gentler this time, taking his time to feel you like this. You were slowly moving, lazily, your boobs against his chest as you kissed. You couldn’t believe you finally had him like this.

Opening your eyes, you saw Stefan’s were closed but looking to the side you notice your little surprise had just walked in. Thanking the music still playing and Stefan’s distracted position for not hearing the little gasp at the door.

Standing behind the couch was Damon along with a shocked and heartbroken Elena Gilbert, just like you planned.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good inside me” You moaned out and pulled on his hair. He growled and grabbed your boobs in his hands, putting his mouth around one and pinching the other.

Elena couldn’t watch any longer and was about to leave looking wrecked, not even able to mutter a word at the realization that her boyfriend was fucking his sister. But Damon stopped her, compelling her to stay quiet and watch the rest of the show until he allowed her to move. Forcing her to stand there and silently cry, not being able to do anything else.

You bounced faster and looked at Damon, giving him a wink as he smirked at you and pulled on himself through his jeans, getting harder as he watched you two go at it.

Stefan brought your attention back to him as he flipped you both over, so you were on your knees and gripping onto the back of the couch as he fucked into you from behind. He notices Elena standing there but doesn’t stop. Even as Elena mouths at him to help her, he doesn’t do anything instead, he just fucks into you faster. He finally had what he always wanted, and he wasn’t stopping just because Elena had caught him.

“Fuck Y/n” he slaps your ass and you groan. Clenching around Stefan as he leans down and bites at your neck, finally tasting your blood. You scream and look at Damon across the room, feeling a connection you haven’t ever felt happen between the three of you. Damon had removed his cock from his pants and was stroking himself as he watched, mirroring Stefan’s position the first time you were with Damon.

With vampire speed you quickly remove yourself from Stefan and have him under you again, riding him fast. You lick up his neck and bite, drinking from him as he fucks into you faster. He moves his arms to wrap around you as he leans up and bites into your neck once more.

Both of you drinking from the other and feeling a connection that you knew would bound you forever, just like it had with Damon. You feel him hit your g-spot and clench around him, digging your nails down Stefan’s back as you cum, your teeth still sucking his blood as you stare at Damon. He cums next watching the two of you together, and Stefan follows soon after, digging his teeth deeper into your neck as he spills inside you.

You retract your teeth from Stefan and feel him do the same to you after you had caught your breath together. Lifting your face from his neck so you could look into his eyes, you see he’s smiling at you and you couldn’t help but return the smile and lean in for a kiss. The kiss itself was sweet and gentle but it spoke volumes as you tasted your combined blood together.

Opening your eyes, you look over at Damon who had his pants back on and was watching you. He winked when he saw you were paying attention once more and gave you a small smirk before turning to Elena for the first time since he compelled her. Looking into her eyes, he compelled her to forget everything she saw tonight and forget her feelings for Stefan and go back to dating Matt Donavon.

You grin and close your eyes again, enjoying Stefan’s lips on yours once more. You almost had everything you always wanted. Now all you needed was both Damon and Stefan inside you at the same time, but now that you had both of them, you knew that was just a matter of time as well.


End file.
